


Snowy Days [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Snowy Days" by Araine."Whitestone castle is snowed in, and Percy and Vex have an unexpected day off."





	Snowy Days [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269468) by [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine). 

Length: 9:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/snowy%20days.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/snowy%20days%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fill the "fluff" and "winter" prompts for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to Araine for letting me podfic their stories!


End file.
